Danger, Protection, and Love
by PrincessMersadi's
Summary: Rini is having her 16th birthday when an old friend of her father's shows up unexpectedly. When her life is threatend, it is up to Helios to keep her safe. What will happen to the lovers? Read here to find out! Rated T just in case. Sorry sucky summary!
1. An Uninvited Guest

**Danger, Protection, Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Sailor Moon characters or Places!! Please review and rate!!!**

**This is probably my favorite Sailor Moon couple of all times. Please do not judge me too much on my grammar, spelling, and other stuff. ****Thanks for all of those who have supported me through my writing. ;) **

**Chapter 1: An Uninvited Guest**

"Small Lady, you must hurry up and get ready. The party is in an hour!" my friend Hotaru ushered me. I rolled my eyes and ran up the stairs after her. I had just rounded the corner to my hallway when I knocked into something.

"Ouch! I am so sorry I didn't mean…" I apologized.

"It is alright Rini. No harm done," replied the person I hit. I looked up and saw Helios, my best friend in the entire world. Helios is the guardian of the Golden Crystal and the ruler of Elysium. His hand stretched out to me. I took his hand and he helped me onto my feet. "Are you okay?"

"Yes I am. Walk with me?" I suggested to him. Side by side we walked to my bedroom door. Hotaru was already there panting. She turned away when she saw us together. We came to a halt in front of my door and faced each other.

"Helios, are you going to the party tonight?" I asked casually. His face flushed as he glanced at me.

"Of course I'll be there Princess! You do not expect me to miss your 16th Birthday Party, do you?" Helios smiled, bowing to us as he did. Hotaru and I curtsied in return. I watched with a little regret as Helios left. Once we were inside my room, Hotaru laughed.

"You are so love struck Small Lady! I will admit that, that friend of yours is a handsome man. I think that you two would be a cute couple." Picking up my hot pink dress from my bed, I blushed. Her statement was true, but I could never let either of them know that I was secretly crushing on Helios.

"We are just friends Hotaru, besides I do not stand a chance. Every single girl in the whole kingdom is in love with him. Helios would not like me in that way if his life depended on it." I replied pulling the dress over my head. I walked out and Hotaru scoffed at me.

"Whatever! He likes you and you know it," she said exasperated. She helped me lace up my dress in the back. The dress itself was a hot pink color, with a fluffy bottom, and it was strapless. After she laced me up, I put on my shoes and laced up the back of Hotaru's dress. Our conversations were limited to few to none since our nerves were kicking in.

It was time for us to head to the grand staircase. Hotaru descended down them before me, because, as was accustomed, the Birthday Girl was to go down when announced. "Now announcing the future queen of the Silver Millennium, Small Lady Serenity!" the announcer exclaimed. I took a deep breath and started down the winding staircase. As my audience came into view, I smiled a shy smile at each one of them. Finally, I made it to the bottom and took the hand of Helios, who was to be my escort. It seems to me as if my luck is changing for the better.

"You look beautiful tonight Rini." Helios murmured as we approached my parents. I bowed to Helios and then to my parents before taking my rightful place on my Father's left side. Beside me, Helios stood acting as a Guard for me. The ballroom was beautifully decorated in pink and silver decorations. All of the moons and hearts had been created exactly as I had hoped they would.

"You may all resume dancing," I said loudly enough that those in the back could hear me. Daddy grabbed my right hand and kissed it.

"Tonight is your night Princess. You should go and join in the dance." I looked at my dad and matched his smile.

"Rini, I think you should go and have some fun. Tonight is the last night you have as Small Lady Serenity. Tomorrow you will become Rini, Princess in Training," imputed my mother. Leaning forward I grinned and nodded to her. I stood up and grabbed Helios's hand, startling him. I dragged him over to where Hotaru and her boyfriend, Peruru, were standing. Peruru was my dream elf, who had helped me back in Tokyo when I was younger. The four of us bowed to one another in greeting. We laughed about how we girls always dance to weird songs.

"Hotaru, do you want to dance?" Peruru asked her as a slow song came on. The song was played by the orchestra instead of the DJ that Dad hired from the Earth Kingdom. Hotaru nodded at her boyfriend and took the arm that he had extended towards her.

"Now is your chance to dance with him Small Lady," she whispered to me. Peruru finally got her out on the dance floor after about 3 minutes of finding an empty spot. I could feel Helios tense beside me. I looked at him questioningly. His eyes focused on me as soon as I met them.

"Would you do me the honors of dancing with me tonight, Your Highness?" Helios questioned bowing. My face grew hot as I took his hand.

"Helios…of course you can." I replied. His face was just as red as mine was by the time we made it to the center of the dance floor. We were silent for a while as I tried not to step on his feet. I can dance perfectly well, but when I am with Helios, I get terribly clumsy. I spotted Hotaru and Peruru with my parents. I did a small wave, sending the four of them into smiling fits. What was with them? It wasn't as if I had never danced with my best friend before!

"Rini, you won't step on my feet. Trust me, right now I think that you could not dance more flawlessly." Helios whispered. I looked up into his eyes and smiled. The music came to a sudden halt as the Entrance Doors flew open. Everyone moved from the dance floor to the sides of the room so that they would be out of the way. Everyone that is, except for me and Helios. A suddenly new figure walked into the room. In a flash, my father was standing beside me and Helios.

"Who goes there? Why have you disrupted this ball?" Daddy questioned. The figure became clearer as he stepped into the light.

"Why King Endymion, do you not remember your old pal? Has these girls brainwashed you that much?" said the man. I gasped as I realized who it was…Fiore.

"Fiore, what are you doing here?!" demanded my father. Fiore laughed a menacing laugh. Helios tightened his grip on my arm.

"To put it simply, I have come here to take your precious daughter from you. Since you destroyed someone I truly cared about, I felt that it was time to return the favor," he explained. I cringed into Helios's side as I listened to Dad's old friend. Behind me, I could hear my mother gasp in fear. I turned and saw that she too had stood up. She moved slowly towards me, it seemed that Fiore was watching the group of us.

"You will come nowhere near my daughter Fiore. I have had to show you before that we are not your enemies, but your friends. Why is it that you do not understand that?" She seemed calmer then I did at the moment. I guess it came from all of the experience she had as a Sailor Scout.

"I did believe it for a long time Serenity. Once again I was tossed unto a different planet; I realized that you ALL just used me as an excuse to get your precious Endymion back. Now hand over the girl or else all of you will die!" Fiore threatened.

"You cannot have her!" Helios cried from beside me. In a manner of seconds Helios was no longer Helios, but Pegasus. He only ever changed forms when something bad was going to happen. So this must mean that now is a good time to panic. I stroked his mane for comfort.

"Stop this Pegasus! If I don't cooperate with him, then everyone will pay. I cannot have that." I whispered letting go of him. His eyes went from looking at Fiore to me and I could hear him mentally in my head.

_Rini, I will NOT sit here and watch you give yourself up. If something horrible were to happen to you then I would never been able to forgive myself. Just please…let me protect you._ He begged me. I shook my head and ran out in front of the group.

"Leave them alone! If it's me you want then come and get me!" I screamed.

"Rini, no!" my parents cried in unison. Pegasus whinnied in agony. Fiore laughed again.

"What a smart little girl you are. Now, come here." He demanded.

"I don't think so!" I spat running around him. I dashed outside of the Crystal Palace and into the courtyard. Since I live on the moon, there is an edge, unlike Earth. Its weird since the moon is also round, but now is not the time to think about this kind of stuff. I need to focus on getting away from Fiore. I fell right by the edge of my kingdom that overlooked the Earth. If I go two more inches, then I am a goner.

"Princess, if you fall, then you will not be a lick of fun. Now come here." Once again I rolled my eyes at him. This time a spit at him, hitting him right in the face. "I see, if that is the way you want it." He inched closer to me and I had no where to go. I lost my footing and fell off of the edge. I screamed loudly as I saw the faces of my parents and Fiore!

"No! Rini!" cried my mother. Her voice was faintly audible from the distance I fell. My fall finally ended when I hit something. I opened my eyes to see what had broken my fall. What I saw completely amazed me.

"Oh my gosh, Pegasus!" I exclaimed shocked.

_Did you honestly think that I would let you die? What kind of man do you think I am?! _I could hear the laughter that he was trying to suppress.

"I'm so glad that you are the one here to save me and not someone I don't know." I laughed grasping onto his mane as he went higher in the air. It was not the first time that I had ridden on his back, but something about this particular time was different. Now it seemed as if he was the only one in the universe who cared.

_I understand. I was informed by your parents that Fiore has left the palace, but you are not safe there. They ordered me to keep you safe; even though that is what I was going to do anyway. _

"If we cannot go home, then where are we going to hide out at?" I asked. Underneath me, Pegasus shook with what seemed to be laughter.

_Rini, we are going to Elysium. Besides, no one but me, you, and the people of Elysium no how to get into the kingdom. _I tensed at his words. Would someone from Elysium tell Fiore that I was there? _There is no need to worry. You will stay with me at the Palace. Just remember that everyone loves you there and will do anything to protect you. I promise you that._

"Thank you Helios." I replied kissing the back of his neck.

_You are most welcome…Rini. _We continued our long journey to Elysium where I would help him rule until the scouts defeated Fiore once and for all….again.

**That is the end of my first chapter! Please read and review so I know what I can do for the other chapters!! Much thanks to all of those who read my stories!!!! **


	2. Danger Brings A New Feeling

**Again, I do not own anything involving Sailor Moon! I am sorry that it has taken me a while to publish this chapter. I have been busy with school, band, and my job. Please review! **

**I would like to thank **_**Twilite Emo**_** for helping me come up with my title for this Chapter. Thanks Sis!**

**Chapter 2: Danger Brings A New Feeling**

**Helios**

"Lord Helios, there are some villagers here to see you," said Huego.

"Send them in." I replied. I glanced at the girl sitting on my right. Her pink hair was now a dark brown color; I am still mad at her for dying it. Hey, I know that I sound like I am being over dramatic about it, but it's her fault for dying it in the first place.

_**Flashback**_

_ I had just got done getting dressed for the day when a knock came from my door._

_ "Enter." I called as I fixed my shirt. I looked to see who could want me at this hour of the morning. It was 9 o'clock. _

_ "Lord Helios, Princess Rini has requested that you meet her in her quarters. She wants to show you something that she is sure you will like," explained Cynthia my chambermaid. I followed her out of my room and to Rini's. _

_ "What I would like to know Cynthia, is what is she doing up this early?" I questioned. Cynthia just shrugged her shoulders, causing a smile to spread across my face. She is the only thing I have ever had close to a mother; I have NEVER called her "mom" because she simply would not allow me to. Though when asked by friends about my mother, I would always describe Cynthia to them. _

_ Once we were there, Cynthia put her hand on my shoulder than left. I knocked on the door. _

_ "Come in Helios!" Rini laughed. I opened the door the stepped inside of the room. "Close the door would you, Helios. Please and thank you." I did as I was asked by Rini, who was in the bathroom. _

_ "Are you going to show me what I came in here for or did I just walk here so you could hide in there." Rini laughed at my sudden question, but came out of the bathroom. As soon as I saw here, my mouth literally hit the floor. Her beautiful pink hair was now a dark brown color like her father's. She had also cut it from her mid-back to her shoulders. The length I liked, but that sudden changed in color!? This is way too much for me. _

_ "WHAT IN HEAVEN'S NAME MADE YOU WANT TO DYE YOUR HAIR BROWN!?" I exclaimed. Rini's grin faded and a scowl replaced it. _

_ "What do you mean? I thought that you would like it. Besides, I can do what I want to since I am 16," argued my best friend. _

_ "I am 19 and do you see me dying my hair from blue to purple? I don't think so! Your age has nothing to do with what you can and can't do!" I retorted. I could feel my face get hot with anger. Princess Rini placed her hands on her hips and scoffed._

_ "You are so judgmental Helios! Did you ever stop to think that for once in my life I wanted to be different? Did you ever think that maybe I wanted to change my appearance so that it would make it harder for Fiore to find me?!" I rolled my eyes. Truthfully, I never did think about that; maybe it wasn't such a bad idea after all. What the hell am I thinking?! I stopped in the now opened doorway and turned around. _

_ "Rini, why don't you just learn to grow up…" I thought for a few seconds still mad at her, "Just meet me in the Throne Room." And without a hint of sadness I stalked off to the Throne Room._

_**End of Flashback**_

That was probably the meanest thing that I have ever done to her. In walked the villagers that had requested an audience with the two of us. I recognized them from a previous encounter during my trip to the town.

"Lord Helios, Princess Rini this is Mr. and Mrs. Roggen. I will leave the four of you to your discussion," Huego bowed.

"What can I do for you Mr. and Mrs. Roggen? Aldosy? Is there something going on with your family?" I asked politely. The couple looked at each other and then walked up to stand in front of me. Their faces were grave and at the same time frightened.

"My Lord and Princess," they bowed to Rini, "we have just been told by our son that there is an intruder in Elysium." I stood, almost sending poor Mr. Roggen to the floor. Quickly I grabbed his arm to catch his fall.

"Sorry Uzi." I said. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rini flinch and stand up.

"Excuse me sir, but what did this intruder look like?" asked a concerned Princess. It was the first thing that she had spoken all day. Aldosy was the one to answer her question.

"It was a man. The man was decently tall, with pointy ears, and he was a green color….Princess." explained Mrs. Roggen. I saw Rini's face grow wide with horror. Automatically, I felt a surge of anger mixed with confusion burst throughout my body. How in the world did HE manage to find an entrance into Elysium?! Without even thinking I moved Rini behind me protectively. It's weird, there is this funny feeling that I have been getting lately when I was around her; now it was stronger.

"I want even more guards surrounding the castle! Double all of the guards that surround Elysium, no one shall get in or out while Fiore is on the loose!" I demanded to Huego, who was standing beside Mr. Roggen during the conversation. He immediately ran out of the room.

"Would the three of you like to stay here in the castle? I am certain that it is much safer here than at your home." Rini suggested. No matter how afraid she was, she hid it a lot better than when she first heard the news. Her hand gripped my shoulder tightly; my hand automatically went to hers.

"Thank you so very much Princess Rini! You are the most amazing woman that I have ever met!" Aldosy exclaimed falling to his knees in front of Rini. '_If I didn't know any better I would think that she has a brand new fan!_' I thought to myself. As soon as I thought it, I mentally kicked myself for thinking such a thought.

"I would not say that I am 'amazing' or anything of that nature. Helios, is that alright with you? After all….this is YOUR domain," Rini pointed out sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and smiled at the villagers.

"I would be more than happy to provide you with rooms, food, and anything else that you may need." I replied.

Once the Roggens were settled into their new rooms, I hurried to Rini's room. Hopefully, she can forgive me long enough for me to check on her and keep her safe. Finally, I reached her door; I opened it without even thinking to knock. Rini was sitting in the corner of her room on the floor with her head on her knees. I quietly stalked over to her.

"Are you alright Rini?" I worried. She looked at me with tear-filled eyes as I sat down in front of her.

"Helios, I am so scared! What if Fiore finds me here and completely ruins Elysium?! How would you ever forgive me?" she cried. I pulled her to me in a protective embrace.

"Shh. I'm here Rini. And don't you worry about him finding you…..because I am here with you. There is nothing in this entire universe that will cause you anymore pain." I soothed, kissing her hair.

"How do you know?" she said in a quiet tone. I inhaled a deep breath. Here goes nothing!!

"It is because….I Love You Rini!" She lifted her face up so that she could look me in the eyes. I let out the breath that I had been holding in during my little confession. A smile flittered across her teenage face. I couldn't help but return her smile.

"Helios, do you really love me?!" Rini commented.

"Of course I do! I always have. And even if you do not love me in return, I will FOREVER and ALWAYS." I could feel my face go into a dark red blush.

"I have always loved you as well, my dear Helios. That is one of the reasons that I cannot find really anything to say when I am around you. You are right about me Helios." She said. I looked at her quizzically.

"What do you mean?"

"I really do need you around. Without you, I would have been dead years ago." We laughed for few minutes. Suddenly, Rini leaned forward and I felt her lips connect with mine. It was a deep kiss that I wished would have lasted forever. Our kiss was interrupted by the door being busted open.

**Sorry to all of my readers! I wanted to leave off on a cliff-hanger for this chapter. I swear that I will make this up to you! If you have any suggestions on what I can do for my next chapter, PLEASE review or private message me!**

**Thanks!**

**PrincessMersadi's**


	3. Fiore and Captivity: So Not Good

**\As I have said before, "I do NOT own Sailor Moon or the original Characters from it!" This chapter has taken me so long to come up with. I have been taking the ECA at my school and I have been trying to get that over with. Sorry for the delay!**

**Chapter 3: ****Fiore + Captured= HELP!**

**A/N:**_** '**__Words in italics'=_Pegasus thoughts

'_**Words in bold italics'**_=Rini thoughts

**Rini**

A few minutes after Helios found me in denial, the doors burst open. We stood up and I was placed against the wall; behind Helios. My breathing quickened as I realized just who had walked in. It was Fiore! "Well, well, well! It seems that the rumors of your location were not actually rumors!" He laughed. Helios's hand tightened around mine.

"What do you want Fiore?" Helios hissed. I buried my face into Helios's back. "It's okay." Helios soothed quietly.

"I have come to take what is mine." He put simply. I gasped. Helios released me and moved towards him. "And I would be more than happy to leave you and your people alone if you just hand over the Princess."

"You come near her and I swear that I will kill you." he retorted.

"Helios," I squeaked, "please. He'll destroy you." I was not about to lose the only man that makes life worth living; for me anyway. Fiore's hands shot up and thorn-like fingernails appeared. Helios didn't have a chance against him! There had to be something that I could for him.

"Wait! Please do not hurt him! I will do anything!" I cried. My love looked at me with horrified eyes. Fiore's nails retracted as I stepped in between him and Helios.

"Anything?" Fiore questioned. I nodded and stood up tall. I could feel a type of courage seep into my veins….as if it was a new feeling.

"Rini…" I cut Helios off mid sentence.

"I know what I am doing Helios. It is better if I just go along and do what he asks. This way no one else has to get hurt because of me." I turned a little bit so that I could see Helios's face. His eyes were wide with fear and tears of grief fell from them. I could tell that this was hard on him, and I knew that neither of us would be the same after this.

"You are a smart girl! Well, it looks as if I have a new servant after all!" Fiore exclaimed. I had not even seen him move in my direction and before I knew it, he had me by the arm, pulling me towards the door. Helios moved, but Fiore was faster. He knocked Helios onto his back and then without a moment to soon we disappeared from my room. I knew that no matter where I was about to be taken, it was not going to be a good trip.

On Fiore's Planet

Once we reached Fiore's Planet, he tied me to a chair in the dungeon of his "palace." No matter how hard I tried, I just could not break myself free. He tormented me with food from time to time, and now was his 4th visit to me.

"Won't you eat anything Princess? You really will need your energy later." Fiore commented as he slid a piece of bread across my mouth. No matter how hungry I was, I refused to eat anything that he provided me; I did not trust it one little bit. "It's your loss then." He threw the bread on the floor in front of me. Great! Now I was to be forced to look at the thing that taunted me the most! He left me there….alone.

I cried for the longest time. I cried because I missed Helios, because I wanted to see my friends and parents, and just because I was sick of having to deal with Fiore's disgusting presence! I kept debating whether Helios would eventually come for me or he would forget all about me and find another woman.

'_Don't you think like that Little One,_' a voice inside my head said. I gasped. I had forgotten that if Helios was transformed into Pegasus that we could still communicate.

'_**Pegasus? You are still here with me?'**_ Rini thought. A smile played across my lips as his familiar and warm voice echoed throughout my mind.

'_I would never leave you alone, you know that. Now, why would you even think those kinds of thoughts? You should already know you are my one and ONLY love.'_ Pegasus was right. After what had happened in my room only a few hours ago I actually felt like I was wanted and loved.

'_**I am sorry my love. I take it that you are on your way to find me if you are now Pegasus.'**_ He laughed his gentle laugh.

'_Always, I will always come for you. And no matter what the distance I shall be with you even when we are apart. I love you. Hang on just a little bit longer, Love.'_

'_**I will.'**_ That was the last thing we said before he left me. Pegasus was right; I will be able to hang in here. Well, for just a little bit longer.

"I will do this for you and only you My Love." I whispered to myself. Fiore stormed into the room once again.

"Were you talking to me Princess?" Fiore asked grabbing my face in his hands. I jerked my face back away from him and did something very UNprincess-like…I spat in his face. Ha! "Why you little?" He slapped me across the face.

"Do not ever touch me again!" I screamed at him. I held back the tears as the stinging in my face worsened. There would definitely be a bruise whenever I got out of there. IF I ever do, that is. Even though I was bound to a chair, my feet were still free.

"You are mine now child. There is nothing that you can do to escape me or this planet! Mwahaha!" His evil laugh sent chills up and down my spine. I glared at Fiore. No matter what he thought, I WAS going to get out of here…..especially ALIVE.

"I will never be yours," I spat, "I belong to nobody but myself! Fiore, you are nothing but a cruel and selfish monster!" Oh yes, I was angry…better yet, I was furious. If I was not a Princess, I would have cursed Fiore out, like Helios would have done.

"Once you realize that your little boyfriend isn't coming for you, then surely you will see that I have kept you alive for a reason." Fiore left me once again in the cold and lonely dungeon. The rope used to tie my hands up were cutting into my skin; a warm liquid ran down my hands. _'__**Blood**__,'_ I thought to myself. My stomach growled with hunger. The piece of bread that had been sitting on the floor was now being eaten away by the mice. Above me, inside of the actually castle, there were several loud crashes.

"Maybe it is a rescue team sent by my parents to save me. Or maybe, just maybe, it could be Helios and his friends," without thinking I screamed, "SOMEONE? ANYONE? HELP ME!" I am not sure whether I was being heard or not; but I definitely will not give up. There were footsteps coming down from the stairs that Fiore had taken to enter and exit my prison.

"I think there is someone down here, man." I heard someone say. I did not recognize who the owner was, but at the time I did not care. I was just about to holler a reply when a hand covered my mouth.

"If you yell anymore, then I will kill you." Fiore threatened. I thought that he left me here; how did he manage to return to this room without my knowledge? He untied my hands and jerked me up from the chair. He replaced his hand over my mouth and this time I took action. I bit down as hard as I could and refused to let go. Fiore let out a series of what sounded like screams. With his free hand he tore me away from him and threw me to the ground.

"You ungrateful little brat!" He said; pain clouded his voice. I smiled and then hurried out of the room and up the stairs. I had absolutely no idea where I was going, but anywhere was better than that dungeon. I ran into two guys who looked like ninjas and gasped.

"Is this the girl?" the one from earlier said. His companion nodded. "Princess, I am Kyso and this is my brother Syto; we were sent here to rescue you by Lord Helios and your parents."

"We have company." Syto said. Kyso and I turned and saw Fiore running up the stairs after me. I pulled on the boys' arms.

"Maybe we should go now." I suggested.

"What are you doing Kyso? He will kill you if you do not get in here." I started to get out of the carriage, but Syto stopped me.

"He will be fine. Our mother is Sailor Pluto and our father is Father Time. Trust us Rini." Syto explained. He smiled at me and then climbed out to join his brother. I had no idea that Pluto had had any children! That is really cool!

"Okay boys, we can do this the hard way or the easy way. Which one is it?" Fiore asked. "Either you give me back the Princess or I will turn the two of you into astro-dust." My new friends stood in front of the carriage with their backs facing me. I knew that there has got to be a way for me to help them.

"We choose…" Syto started.

"The hard way." Kyso finished for him. A smile played across my face.

"It's your funeral." Fiore leaped at Syto and Kyso, but they knocked him to th ground. Quickly, they clambered back into the carriage. Without a moment to spare, we rose into the air. Kyso sat with me while Syto guided the carriage to somewhere.

"I just wanted to thank you guys for rescuing me from that retched place. It must have been the worst assignment ever; having to save a girl you have never met." I said after a while. Kyso looked at me with a grin.

"It was nothing. We actually were the ones to beg Helios for the assignment." Kyso reassured me. I smiled back and then resumed looking out of the carriage window. Soon enough I would be with Helios and my parents again. I would be home, safe, and Fiore would bother me no more. That would be the best days of my life. Hopefully, everything will go back to normal and there would be nothing for me to worry about.

Suddenly, the carriage shook with distress. I was flung to the floor of the carriage. Kyso fell forward and landed straight on me.

"Oomph!" We exclaimed. We sat up, only to be knocked down by Syto.

"Stay down you two! We have a visitor." He whispered. It is a good thing that the carriage can fly by itself other words we would have a problem.

"What exactly is going on Bro?" Kyso asked. Instead of replying Syto shook his head. He mouthed _Fiore_ to us before moving back to the top of the carriage. I could hear fighting going on from where I lay on the floor. "We have got t get away from this fighting Princess!" Kyso exclaimed quietly.

"You are right, but how….." I was interrupted by a neighing sound. I looked out of the back window and saw what looked like a flying horse. Pegasus!

"About time he gets here!" groaned Kyso. I gave him a quizzical look making him laugh. "I told Helios to follow us on our mission, but not to let you know. I'm sorry about that."

"It is okay. I am just relieved that he did come." I said. Helios came up to the side window and I could tell that he was smiling. I threw open the door of the carriage; my dress fluttered around me as I jumped towards him. Kyso gasped at me from inside of the carriage.

"And I actually thought that you wouldn't take any risks Princess." He laughed. I stuck my tongue out at him. Helios chuckled.

'_I am glad to see that you are alive Rini. You have no idea how worried I have been.'_ Pegasus thought to me.

'_**I am glad to see you too!'**_ I thought back. I kissed his neck and then looked at Kyso. His gaze was not at us but at his brother and Fiore. I looked at Syto and saw that he was being held down. Fiore was looking at me with an evil glare. I pulled off my necklace (that was given to me by Hotaru for my 13th birthday) and chucked it at Fiore's head. It hit him in between the eyes causing him to stumble backwards off of the carriage.

"Take that you rotten Alien! That is what you get for treating me like crap!" I screamed as he fell towards the ground. Pegasus whinnied in agreement beneath me.

"Nice shot Rini! Let's all go back to Elysium." Kyso exclaimed. I nodded in agreement. Instead of riding in the carriage, I stayed with Pegasus in the sky beside the carriage. I was NOT going to leave him; not now, not ever.

**Hurray! The third chapter is finally completed! Again, I am sorry that it took so long to be done. For those of you that are supporting me and reading my stories…THANK YOU and YOU GUYS ROCK! If there is anything I can do to make it better Please feel free to let me know. Criticism is welcome and it might help me make my later chapters better and more exciting. **


	4. Unexpected

**Disclaimer: Hey everyone! Sorry that I haven't been writing in a while. I have been pretty busy lately :( I just wanted to thank my Betareader ****bluebookbutterfly**** for helping me come up with ideas for this chapter! Thank you again for accepting my Beta Request! For those of you that have been reading my story, I just wanted to apologized for bringing in Fiore all of thetime. I understand that it is pretty boring and I promise that this chapter will be much better!  
**

**Now, enough of my foolish chatter…ONTO THE STORY!**

**Chapter 4: Unexpected**

**Rini POV**

Helios, Syto, Kyso, and I had found a nice and quiet forest to rest in for the night. We were all exhausted after being kidnapped, escaping from Fiore's castle, and fighting him off. I do not think that I have ever, in my entire life, had so much fun. Although it WAS extremely tiring. 

Helios transformed back from his Pegasus form and was sitting next to me underneath a big tree. Beside him sat Syto and next to me was his brother Kyso. The four of us sat there stargazing for moments at a time. In the small amount of time that I have known these two brothers I feel really close to them. It is like we are close friends. 

"Rini, can I talk to you alone for a second?" Kyso asked me. I glanced at Helios and saw that he was giving Kyso an evil glare. I gently slapped his arm to get his attention. Immediately Helios looked at me. He mouthed 'Don't do it.' But that was not going to stop me from talking with one of my friends. 

"Of course you can Kyso." I smiled at him. We stood up and went deeper into the forest. I was a little nervous about going without Helios, but I trust Kyso. When Kyso finally stopped walking I estimated that the two of us had gone about 25 minutes from the "camp." I found a tree that was not covered with moss and leaned against it. "What did you want to talk to me about Kyso?" I asked my friend. Kyso stood in front of me, fidgeting and nervous as a school child. He muttered to himself a little bit and then came to a stand in front of me. His deep blue eyes gazed at me, transfixing, but I did not give in to his spell.

"Rini, I brought you here because I knew that I'd never get to tell you this without being interrupted." Kyso paused for a moment. I saw this as an opportunity to do the talking. 

"You could have talked to me with Helios and Syto around. Whatever you have to say could not possible be anything of consequence." I explained. Kyso looked at me quizzically, his mouth playing into a sorrowful smile.

**Helios POV**

Rini and Kyso had been gone for almost half an hour and I was starting to worry. Could they have gotten lost in the forest? Was Rini in some sort of danger being alone with him? I didn't know, but I wasn't going to sit around and do nothing.  
"I am going to go find them. Syto, stay here in case they come back." I instructed. Syto looked up at me. 

"Yes M'Lord. If they show up I will holler for you." Syto replied saluting. Inodded and headed into the forest to find my girlfriend and her friend. Something was telling me that I wasn't going to like what I was going to see. My thoughts were suddenly interrupted when I heard a voice speaking. I recognized the voice as Rini's. 

"You could have talked to me with Helios and Syto around. Whatever you have to say could not possible be anything of consequence." She said. I hid behind a nearby tree; watching and waiting for something bad to happen. I saw Kyso look at her weirdly. 

"No! Helios will kill me if he hears what I have to say!" I leaned in a little closer. Anticipation and curiosity filled my body. Rini's eyes widened. I couldn't tell if she was scared or what she was feeling. And normally I could do that. 

"I am confused. Helios is not the type of guy to kill a man for no reason at all. In fact, he…" Rini was interrupted by Kyso's mouth. Rini tried to push him away at first, but slowly gave in to his kiss when she seemed to realize she wasn't strong enough. Kyso noticed and delight came across his face as his kiss became more passionate. I growled with anger and jumped out from behind the tree.

"Get..off…of her!" I demanded yanking Kyso from Rini. I positioned myself in front of her. Kyso grimaced at us and looked at Rini confused, yet lovesick. I wanted to throw up. "Are you alright Rini? Did he do anything else to you?" Rini's hands gripped my left arm.

"I am fine. Nothing else happened." She was mystified by Kyso's behavior and seemed a little nervous. Without another word to us Kyso took off running towards the camp. I faced Rini with softer eyes and a calmer voice.

"I'm so sorry, love. If only I would've seen that coming." I said sadly. I looked away from the Princess's eyes to the ground. How could I have been so stupid? I mentally kept smacking myself in the forehead. A thought buzzed around in my mind though. Why hadn't Rini stopped him? She was shorter than Kyso and had a light build, but she was amazingly strong. I looked at the Princess.

"I don't think Kyso meant any harm, though. You didn't have to be that rough. He's still a bit lost." Rini said an unfamiliar hint of wisdom in her sad, soft voice. I looked at her in shock.

"Oh.. Is that so?" I said in a strangely harsh voice as I gazed down at her. I raised my eyebrows at her skeptically and then raise my voice. "Well, maybe you should just run after him then! I usually get you really well, Rini, but now I think I'm the one who is lost!" and I ran off, in the opposite direction off Kyso, away from the camp, away from everything. I looked back at Rini and when I saw her standing there, alone and crying, there I almost wanted to turn back, but then I saw a glimpse of blue eyes coming her way. It was Kyso.

**A/N: What do you guys think? Thanks to ****bluebookbutterfly**** this chapter went from okay to WOWZERS! Please Review our story! Thanks and sorry for the delay!**


	5. Author's Note

**Sorry to all of my readers!**

**Authors Note: I Don't Know What to Do!**

For all of my readers that were hoping for this to be the real Chapter 5, I'm sorry. I have the layout for Chapter 5, but I am not sure how to go from one event to another. Writers block sucks! (All in favor to agree with this statement say, "AYE"). If anyone of you have suggestoins as to what I could do I would greatly appriciate it and so would my Beta Reader.

I have a question for you guys and girls. Who should I make the next bad guy be? You will understand why there is another one once I get the chapter up. Thanks for being so coorporative with me!

~PrincessMersadi's~


	6. Mixed Emotions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or anything. I want to thank my Beta Reader bluebookbutterfly for being such a help with this story. I also want to thank my friend and sister, TwiliteEmo, for helping me out as well. You two are the best! TwiliteEmo, you are the best sister that I have been blessed with (even though we aren't blood sisters). Those of you that read my story and review, I owe you a lot of gratitude. You all are the ones that keep me writing. Here is my story!**

**Chapter 5: Mixed Emotions**

**3****rd**** Person**

Helios could feel darkness all around him. Penetrating, evil darkness. His head throbbed for some unknown reason and he looked around everywhere. But the scenery had not changed. It was still just darkness, everywhere. Helios was nauseated by the movement, the swaying all around him. Truly however, only one thing hurt more than his aching head and the feeling of cluelessness was his heart. Torn almost into two, ripped apart uncleanly, daring itself to break. And Rini. Her face was still etched in his mind. Unclear, pleading and distressed, Helios would run to her now, if he could. So many things he could have told her. Gone. But, now he was alone, all alone, on a rocky journey to...?

He tried to remember where he was but he just couldn't. Helios had been running, running away from his biggest fear, like a coward. Something had come from behind. Was it human? Helios went through his brain, sorting around it like a book, trying to find the missing memory. He sighed. It was human. But, if he knew that... who? Suddenly, the answer came to him. A door swung open and someone stepped in. It was a man. He was tall with ears that pointed up. Helios was having a hard time to decipher the figure in the darkness. A light above him flicked on, illuminating my small corner. That was when he found out the kidnapper's true identity…he was Fiore._Rini was pacing across her bedroom floor in Elysium. Helios still had not returned from the forest. '_I wonder what is taking him so long?'_ Rini thought to herself. She stopped pacing and started to gaze out her windowsill at the beautiful land that she loved. She was not sure of what to expect from her best friend. Everything was just so confusing for her right now. There was a knock on her door.

"Enter," Rini said sitting on her windowsill. Her door opened and Kyso walked in. She smiled at him as he shut the door. Kyso strode over to Rini and kissed her forehead.

"Rini, there's no need to worry about "Lord" Helios. He'll come back whenever he wants to." Kyso told her quietly. She looked at him and smiled. There was something about him that Rini couldn't help but to swoon over. Perhaps it was his good looks, his charm, or maybe it was for the simple fact that there was no one else like him.

"You might be correct Kyso, but I can't help but worry. We have been friends for the longest of times and it is a natural feeling for me. Kyso?" queried Rini. beside her Kyso placed his arms around the Princess.

"What is it My Love?" he replied. Rini sighed and cuddled closer to the warrior.

"Never mind, I have decided it was of no importance." Rini said softly."Nothing you think could be of no importance, Princess." Kyso said."If you are sure.." Rini paused for a second, before continuing her sentence, "why is that you seem to not like Helios?""What would give you the impression that I do not like Lord Helios?" Kyso asked."You said "Lord" with disdain earlier." Rini said quickly. "I just got the feeling that there is something about Helios that you don't like." Boy, she really hit his feelings for Helios spot on.

"I must confess my Princess, a weakness I have." Kyso said softly. Rini looked up at her warrior, her eyes confused. "Do not worry. It is nothing horrible, but I must confess that I am jealous. Jealous of how long Helios has known you, and of how you feel about him. There is an attachment between the two of you, that I cannot help but be jealous of.""Jealous...of...Helios...and me?" Rini asked, more to herself then Kyso. She had told Helios that she loved him and there was no doubt that it had been true at the time. But ever since Rini had met Kyso her feelings for Helios seemed to be clouded over by her feelings for Kyso. "It's not something that I want to feel anymore. I want it to be just you and me." Rini moved away from him a little bit. Kyso say this and leaned in closer to Rini. "Kiss me."

Too depressed to think anymore Rini kissed Kyso. The familiar taste of her warrior's lips filled her mouth. Kyso pushed Rini back onto the bed, deepening the kiss. The thoughts that were echoing through Kyso's head were probably not the most appropriate way to think, especially as a princess. It's not like he cared or anything. Just before he leaned onto Rini a knock came from the door.

"Princess? Kyso? I need to speak with you for a moment please. It's concerning the whereabouts of Lord Helios." Syto said through the door. Rini pushed Kyso off of her and went to the door. The boy whom she left on the bed followed her. She wondered if Syto knew what had been going on between her and his brother. 'If Syto hadn't interrupted I would have had her just where I wanted her! Now how am I going to be able to persuade her to come with me and not to stay with that pathetic Lord?' Kyso thought to himself. Once they were all inside of the Great Hall the three friends sat down at the large table. Rini at the head of the table and the boys to the sides of her.

Back to HeliosHelios had been trapped here in Fiore's dungeon for about a week. He was given enough food to survive, but it still wasn't very much. To make matters worse, Helios couldn't even transform into Pegasus, which means there was absolutely no way to contact Rini. NONE! By this time Helios could have sworn that he was going insane. The door opened and in walked Fiore. No doubt that he was going to try and get more information out of him."What more do you want with me Fiore? I have done what you've asked of me, now why don't you just let me go?" Helios spat. Fiore stood in front of Helios and laughed. "You, Helios, are the key instrument in my plot to take the pretty princess of yours. Since you and her are lovers it will be easy to make her feel lonely, depressed, and vulnerable." Fiore replied with an evil smirk. As Helios comprehended this he realized that Fiore was right. With him gone Rini would be left unprotected from danger. Or worse…Kyso. Suddenly, however, Helios smiled to himself as a thought struck him. "How do you plan on getting to the Princess if you have no idea where she is?" he said aloud. "On the contrary, I know exactly where she is." Crap! Helios hadn't been expecting this. His smile faded into a scowl. "HOW DO YOU KNOW WHERE SHE IS?" he screamed at his captor. Fiore's smirk grew even wider."Let's just say that I have an 'Inside Man.' Now if you excuse me I have some business to attend to." Fiore walked to the door and flipped a switch. Helios's head was pulled back so that it was facing the ceiling. A drop of water hit him in the center of his forehead, making him gasp. He knew what was going on; he had learned about this in the past when Rini was on Earth. "Chinese Water Torture." Helios whispered through his gritted teeth. He heard laughter and the door closed. Helios remembered what Fiore had said about an 'Inside Man.' _'I wonder who it could be? Was it someone close to Rini, but how close?_' He thought. After about 4 minutes of being hit by water in the same spot Helios felt as if he was about to burst! 'There has to be a way to get out of this!' Helios jerked his head and pulled away from the chair, but it was no use. He just couldn't get out of this entrapment. _'Rini, hang on! I'll find a way out of here to you…I PROMISE!'__Syto could see that there was something going on between his brother and the Princess, but he chose to ignore it and focus on the matter at hand. Whatever it was, it could hardly be of consequence at the moment. His sources had told him that Helios was being held inside of a dungeon at some castle."Lord Helios was spotted through the dungeon's barred window. My source said that he was tied to a chair and looked to be tortured." Rini gasped at Syto. Seeing that she was shaking he continued talking in a more reassuring manner. "Helios is a strong boy, Princess. Just give us some time and we will be sure to have him here safe and sound." Syto watched her relax and Kyso tense.

His brother had been acting strange ever since they were assigned to this mission. If he hadn't known any better, he would have said that this wasn't the real Kyso. He shook his head to rid himself of that thought."Do we know whom it is that is keeping him there?" asked Rini after a moment of complete silence. Syto nodded even though it was against his better judgment for her to know. It could only cause her more grief or pain. "Maybe you shouldn't know Rini. I mean, wouldn't it just make you feel even worse than you already do?" Kyso put in. What in the world has gotten into him? Syto knew that something was up when those words came out of his mouth."No, I want to know. As Princess, I believe that it is my right to have an understanding of what we are up against. Besides Kyso, Helios is my best friend and we have a promise." Rini replied. She sounded like a warrior prepared to go into battle just then. This made Syto a little happier to see that she was so eager to help with this NEW rescue mission. "Fine, but don't start crying if you can't take the news." Kyso huffed. Lord Helios had spoke of their promise with Syto before. _'It is really sweet how much the two cares for one another._' Syto thought to himself. With that aside he took a deep breathe and let it out."Princess, the captor of Lord Helios is an evil man beyond all nature. It is…Fiore."


End file.
